


Newtmas Prompts

by islandgurrl1999



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also poorly written, Because I only had to write a page worth in class so I only wrote a page worth, I'm a lazy butt, If you recognize these prompts then we probably have a class together and we are probably soulmates, M/M, These are random, XD, just sayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgurrl1999/pseuds/islandgurrl1999
Summary: I have an English class at school and we have to write a journal entry daily based on the prompt given. Sometimes, we are given an imaginative prompt and whenever that happens, I take it upon myself to make it into a Thomas/Newt fic because I'm weird like that! Anyways, my teacher totally caught on and now he tries to find the weirdest prompts he can think of to make it harder on me. So all of these fics are very weird and I apologize that I am Newtmas trash. Happy reading!





	1. Sunday Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been in a fiction writing slump and I've been gone from the game for long enough! It is time for the prompts from English class! So each chapter will have the prompt and then the story will follow. I will update as I write them in school and if you guys have a prompt or a super cute idea you'd like to read just shoot me a comment down below!! Thanks, byeee!
> 
>  
> 
> So this first one's prompt is as follows: Make up a story that includes the following: gold, marshmallows, a microphone, a string, and a paperclip.

Seeing gold is one thing but striking it is completely different. He knew he had when he watched Newt now, leafing through his newspaper, whistling a tune only he knew. Thomas absently popped one of Newt’s marshmallows into his mouth, just to see if he would notice. He did. Eyes crinkled into a smile, one that never failed to take the oxygen right out of his lungs. He looked so beautiful like that.

“Tommy.” The way his name dripped into that British accent made him want to put a microphone to Newt’s lips and let the whole world know just how sweet he sounded. Even just out of bed he was awe-striking. Feathery blonde hair sticking in all directions, eyes still not completely cleared of drowsiness, and a petite, cute face flushed with sleep. He even has a string hanging off of his collar, Thomas mused, resting his chin in his hand to further study the gorgeous creature. Somewhere in Newt’s mindless whistling, he was reminded of a song that wasn’t exactly school appropriate and he whispered some of the lyrics into the angel’s ear just to see if he’d blush. He did and his large, amber eyes widened. 

Then…..they pulled out a paper clip.

The End


	2. His One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this prompt was really weird....: Make up a story counting up to ten (1,2,3,4...etc.)  
> This one is kind of sad and you can read into it however you want. I took it as Thomas being the "he", but you can interpret it however you like. Peace!

He knew he only had one love. One love that shone so bright and caused his heart to swell so large he thought it would break into two pieces.

He fondly remembered the time when he first asked his love to go out with him. He was a stammering mess and had to try at least three times before he could even get the words out right.

He remembered the wonderful times they had while dating. How they would stay up talking on the phone until four in the morning, how they would dance in the rain together, how adamantly he had begged his love to let him take the five stray cats he’d found home to their shared apartment, how his love had laughingly said no.

How his love would always take at least six minutes to do his hair and how he would complain….those times seemed to have flown by. Seven days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 seconds in a minute.

He let a lot of things go by unsaid. He should have told him how much he loved him at least eight thousand times a day. He should have kissed those soft, tempting lips nine times that much. But it was too late now.

His true love was gone. Forever. He had had to….he couldn’t even think about it. In ten seconds, he had watched the most precious thing in his entire life leave this world. Ten seconds. Ten seconds, nine kisses, eight “I love you’s”, seven days, six minutes, five cats, four in the morning, three chances, two pieces of a broken heart….and one. One true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I guess you see now just how horrible I am when writing in ten minutes or less....and if you're wondering....yes, all of the prompts from school will be like this. Complete trash, so I suggest you go find something better to read XDDD I love you all!!! ~~<3


End file.
